


The Ties That Bind

by love2hulksmash



Series: The Ties That Bind [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Gay Pride, M/M, Pride Parade, Ties & Cravats, this was supposed to be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love2hulksmash/pseuds/love2hulksmash
Summary: Steve's always been (secretly) obsessed with Danny's ties, but what happens when a particular tie forces him to confront his own biggest secret?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ialwayslikedthetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/gifts).



> Seriously, this was supposed to be a feel-good fluff piece about Steve seeing Danny in a Hawaiian Pride rainbow tie. Well, tell that ish to my Muse. She never does what I want her to! *ugly crying*

Steve fiddled with the brightly colored pin he’d received from Mary just a few days after DADT had officially ended last month, his other hand occupied with a glossy cardstock invitation. He had honestly forgotten all about the pin until he’d received the invitation from the Hawaii LGBT Legacy Foundation to attend their Annual Honolulu Pride Parade, which was coming up tomorrow.

 

This was the first year they’d be able to include military personnel in the event without anybody getting in serious trouble, and Steve had been a quiet member of the foundation since he’d returned permanently to Oahu. He’d come out as bisexual to his sister right before their dad had sent them off to the mainland, and she was still the only person in his life he’d trusted with that information. Not even Catherine knew.

 

He’d casually mentioned said invitation to Mary during their most recent Skype call just yesterday, amidst the latest tales of her job-hopping adventures. And as much of a disaster as her life sometimes was, Mary had always been able to see past any walls he’d built up.

 

\--

 

_“So…are you gonna go?” Mary asked practically flitting about her small apartment kitchen, “And if you do, are you goin’ in uniform? I think you’d look pretty dapper out there in your dress whites, especially with all the other colors that are gonna be around.”_

_“Mare, listen…, I don’t know. I haven’t made up my mind yet,” Steve said flipping the thick cardstock invitation in his hands. He’d received an invitation last year, but it was nowhere near as fancy as this one. Maybe they were going all out this year because of the DADT repeal and ending._

_“And why not? You have every right to be who you are, Steve. And it’s not like you can’t kick anybody’s ass who even looks at you wrong,” Mary argued with a grin, though he didn’t miss the protectiveness in her eyes. She’d likely fly home just to help him beat up anybody who_ did _look at him wrong._

_Steve sighed and glanced away, his mind running with thoughts of regrets and fears and all the things he never told his father. Would_ he _have been as adamant about Steve going? Would John McGarrett have been able to even look his son in the eyes once he found out…? Would Danny--._

_“Steve!” Mary practically shouted from the computer screen. Steve jerked and looked back towards her, recognizing that tone. Despite him being the older of the two, and as much as Mary had her troubles, she could be pretty damn motherly in her own right. “Listen to me, bro. Go. The people who loved you before the parade will still love you after, I promise,” Mary said with a small grin, “And wear that pin I got you.”_

_“Pin?” Steve asked blankly._

_Mary smirked and said, “Yes, you idiot, the pin. I sent it to you, like, two weeks ago.” Steve remembered a small box arriving from California around that time, with Mary’s scrawling handwriting on the post office label. He’d meant to open it, but he was pretty sure work had distracted him, and he’d dropped the package in one of his father’s desk drawers._

_He retrieved the box and eyed his sister, noting the genuine excitement on her face. It was rare she could surprise him with anything. He carefully peeled the brown wrapping paper off, then pulled the small top off the box. A small rainbow flag was seated in the bottom portion, no bigger than his thumbnail. It was discreet enough that he could probably get away with wearing it on the inside of his uniform lapel or even on the inside of one of his pants pockets. Just a little something to make him feel more connected to his sister, as well as taking the first step to opening up to his friends, his_ ohana _, to…Danny._

_“He’d still love you, ya know,” Mary said absentmindedly, pulling a frozen pizza out of the freezer behind her and turning on her stove. “What? Who?” Steve asked trying to stem the flare of panic that had just exploded in his chest. He hadn’t told her about…god, he couldn’t even think it, not with Mary suddenly eyeing him with a combination of wariness and knowing._

_“Dad…. Dad would still love you, Steve. He always loved you, loved us both,” she said leaning forward on the counter where her tablet was propped up, “And like I said, bro…. The people who loved you before that parade…will still love you after. If they don’t, they’re not worth your time.”_

_“Look, Mare, I gotta go, okay? Danny and I got a stakeout tonight, and I need to grab a nap before he picks me up,” Steve said quietly, “I love you, sis. Take care out there, okay.”_

_“You’ll let me know if you do the parade?” she asked._

_“Yes, Mary, I’ll let you know. I really gotta get some sleep, sis, okay, I love you,” Steve said. Mary eyed him more warily now, true concern etched in her features. She hesitated before saying, “I love you, too, bro. Take care o’ yourself, too, you hear me?”_

_Steve nodded and said his goodbyes a little more hurriedly this time, letting out a sigh of pure relief once the video call had finally disconnected. He hadn’t lied about the stakeout, but he also knew he could get through it without any sleep. He just hadn’t wanted to risk tripping himself up in an attempt to keep his stupid crush a secret.  With a deeper, heavier sigh, he pushed up from the desk, calling Danny on his way out the door to meet him at the Palace so they could prep for their stakeout._

 

\--

 

Steve came out of his musing at the sound of the Five-0 headquarters doors opening, and Danny’s and Kono’s laughter drifting from down the wide hallway. Steve hurriedly slipped the rainbow pin into his shirt pocket, and tossed the invitation into his trashcan, just as the blonde came around the corner. “Mornin’, sunshine,” Danny said strolling into his office with a cup of coffee extended and a grin on his face, “Direct from Liliha just for you.”

 

Steve reached for the cup, freezing when he finally spotted Danny’s tie. For one thing, it had been nearly a month since he’d seen Danny wearing a tie, not since Steve had been exonerated for the murder of Governor Jameson. Steve had grown to look forward to that peek of golden chest hair, especially when his partner would get started on one of his many rants.

 

Secondly, the brightly striped rainbow-designed tie stood out starkly against Danny’s light-colored button-up shirt, pinned purposefully down to keep it from swaying. “Steven, my arm’s gettin’ tired here,” Danny spoke, and Steve would have to be deaf to miss the tenseness in his voice. “Thanks, Danno,” Steve said quietly, taking the cup from him and finally meeting his eyes.

 

Good Lord, Danny hadn’t looked so challenging since…since the first time they met each other. It was the first thing that had made Steve notice him, had made the brunette _want_ him, and not just as his task force partner. “Figured you’d need it after the stakeout last night,” Danny said slipping his hands into his pockets. His very posture dared Steve to question him, and Steve knew it.

 

“Meh, I got an hour o’ sleep this morning before my swim,” Steve said forcing a grin, “Can’t miss that part o’ my day, ya know, especially when you bring me Liliha’s.” He took a small sip of the hot liquid, hoping to ease some of the tension in his friend’s body.

 

Danny relaxed marginally, his shoulders dropping as he responded, “I’m sure you’ll catch up one o’ these days. Even SuperSEALs need more than an hour or two of sleep a night.” Steve smirked and said, “Hopefully we get a breather this weekend so I can do just that, pal.”

 

“Kono said she’d run facial rec on some o’ those photos I took, see if we can’t get a hit in the system, maybe actually catch this son of a bitch before the day’s over,” Danny said turning to leave, “I’ve got Grace this weekend, so it’d be nice to have it not interrupted by the criminal underworld for once.” 

 

Steve watched him go, the tension in his friend’s shoulders just tight enough to be noticeable. He couldn’t help but feel like Danny had just put himself out there for him, and Steve had simply let the opportunity – even just to get to know him better – slip right through his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, there's a LOT more coming! And of course, Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya there was more coming!

Steve absolutely was not hiding in his office. At least, that’s what he tried telling himself as he spent the next few hours scouring through various leads on their current case, typing up one of his more professional post-stakeout reports, and appeasing the new Governor during their new biweekly phone conference. He’d even managed to convince Kono to do an early lunch run, on the promise that she could cut out early that afternoon if her facial rec software didn’t pan out for them.

 

A gentle knock on his door just past 11 o’ clock finally broke his concentration, and Steve waved Chin inside with a small grin. “Kono catch somethin’ on facial rec?” he asked hopefully. Chin shook his head ruefully and said, “Nah, but she’s still on it. She thinks she’ll have somethin’ in the next hour or so.”

 

Steve sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, gripping the armrests as he realized he was out of work, at least anything that could be done in his office. “You alright?” Chin asked casually, though Steve couldn’t miss the overprotective look in his dark brown eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah, why?” Steve asked. Chin smirked and eased down in one of the chairs across from the other man’s desk, resting back and crossing his arms. “Seems like you’ve got a lot on your mind, is all,” he spoke, “I don’t think you’ve spent this much time in your office since we opened.”

 

“I had some paperwork to catch up on, and you know how the phone calls with Denning can get,” Steve said, trying not to feel self-conscious under his friend’s steady gaze. Chin nodded and his lips quirked slightly before he said, “You’ve been done with that call for a while, though.”

 

Steve sighed and finally relaxed back against his own seat, his fingers twitching against the armrests as he said, “Pretty sure Danny’s pissed at me.” 

 

“He’s no more surly than usual after a stakeout. You know how he is even when he’s gotten a full night o’ sleep,” Chin responded. Steve took a deep breath and shook his head. “It’s…it’s not that,” he said, finally looking over to the blonde’s office. Danny hadn’t spoken to him again that morning, not even when Steve had gone over to get the man’s post-stakeout report to add to his own. He’d merely handed over the small stack of papers, his eyes locked on his laptop monitor.

 

“So…what do you think it is, then?” Chin asked. Steve shrugged, but the movement was habitual, and he knew Chin knew it.

 

“You know your dad and I were partners for…a long time, right? I got teamed up with him pretty much as soon as I graduated from the academy. He…he taught me a lot, fast. I was qualified for a detective promotion after just three years on the job, if you can believe it,” Chin said quietly, “And one thing John McGarrett was good at teaching was how to read people. I’m not sayin’ you have to tell me what’s goin’ on, Steve, ‘cause you wouldn’t. I’m just sayin’ you can if you want to.”

 

Steve’s eyes shifted to Danny’s office once more, his own lips twitching as he watched the blonde finally dig into the lunch Kono had graciously delivered over an hour ago. For some reason he wasn’t too keen on analyzing, it relaxed him even more. Chin looked back towards Danny’s office as well, then to Steve. “You do that a lot, ya know,” he said quietly.

 

“Do what?” Steve asked just as quietly, his throat suddenly dry and his heartrate picking up. Not enough to send him into “fight-or-flight” mode, but enough for him to become hyperaware of his surroundings. Chin’s gaze was steady, and he’d uncrossed his arms, but he didn’t look like he was moving anytime soon, either.

 

“Watch us, even in the office. Sometimes I think it’s your SEAL side, but…I think it’s just the way you’re built. Keepin’ everybody safe, makin’ sure everybody’s taken care of, that kinda thing. Nobody could train that part o’ somebody, it’s either there or it’s not, ya know,” Chin explained. Steve nodded, but he was only half-listening, to be honest.

 

“I think your dad would’ve loved that about you. Makes you a great leader, sure, but…more than that, it makes you a better person, havin’ that kinda compassion engrained in you like that,” Chin said finally moving to stand.

 

Steve looked up at him, his brows slightly furrowed. “You think so, huh?” he asked quietly. Chin smirked and said, “Oh, yeah, definitely. You and Mary were his greatest accomplishments, and he made sure the whole force knew it, even after you guys had to be…. I’d like to think that you still are. And even though they didn’t know him, I’d bet money Kono and Danny would agree.”

 

Steve forced a grin and said, “Thanks, Chin. I appreciate that, bud.”

 

“Steve, look…, I like to think we’re all equal here at Five-0, that there’s not a power structure in place, not really, but…we’re pretty aware that you’re in charge, and Danny is your second, and…if I can speak freely?” Chin said slowly. “Of course, Chin, always,” Steve said quietly.

 

“Whatever it is that’s got you…whatever you are right now, maybe Danny can help you work through it, and that’s what’s worrying you. And I don’t think it should,” Chin said, “Danny’s had your back from day one, even when you get on his very last nerve. Yeah, you guys are colleagues, but…I’m pretty sure you’re good friends, too. You’re _ohana_ , Steve, so just…stop hiding. You don’t have to, not from him, not from any of us.”

 

Steve was stunned at how observant his friend was, even though he shouldn’t have been. Chin was a great cop, sure, and Steve trusted him with his life in the field. Even with all they’d been through dealing with the now deceased former governor, Chin had had his back in his own way, working behind the scenes at HPD to help free him from Halawa, just like Danny had. He nodded in acknowledgment of the advice, offering a grin of thanks as he said, “I hear you, Chin, and…thanks, man.”

 

“Not a problem,” Chin said finally opening the office door just as Kono called out for them from the tech table, “Looks like Kono’s got a hit on somethin’.” Steve stood and followed him out, the pressure that had been on his shoulders feeling a little lighter for the first time that morning. He’d have that talk with Danny the first chance he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs away hiding from that cliffhanger*


	3. Chapter 3

“Book ‘im, Danno.”

 

Steve couldn’t lie. The grin on Danny’s face as he hauled their perp up from the ground made his chest ache, not with any kind of pain, but with a longing that seemed to grow each day. Kono had gotten a hit on her new facial rec program from their stakeout after all, and they’d spent the rest of that morning and into the early afternoon chasing the guy down to the North Shore.

 

Danny had been the one to get the drop on the man, tackling him in an alleyway after a two-block foot chase. There had been a mild scuffle, and the guy had caught Danny with a few stiff body shots that winded him. Danny, though, already had the perp facedown and was tying zip-ties around his wrists when Steve, Chin, and Kono finally caught up to him.

 

As they walked the now-handcuffed perp to the nearest HPD squad car, Danny began to grumble and pick at his skewed tie. “You alright?” Steve asked eyeing him carefully, making sure Danny wasn’t physically hurt from the altercation.

 

“Yeah, yeah, Grace just isn’t gonna be very happy with me,” he said running his hand roughly over the bright fabric which had been dirtied up during his fight. “I’ve got some spot cleaner in my car, brah, you’ll be fine for tonight as long as we get that cleaned up soon,” Kono spoke helpfully.

 

“You’re an angel and I love you, Kono Kalakaua,” Danny said smiling back at her. Kono winked at him and headed off her vehicle along with Chin. Once their perp was safely transferred over to HPD custody, they began their trek back to the Camaro.

 

“So…, um, you got plans tonight with Gracie, right?” Steve asked once they were finally back in the car and headed towards the Palace. Danny flicked his gaze to him with a smirk and said, “Told you that this mornin’, babe.” Steve nodded and eyed the road without seeing it, saying, “Right, right, yeah…sorry, I forgot.”

 

“No, you didn’t,” Danny said, a full grin on his face now, “Out with it, McGarrett.”

 

Steve sighed heavily and twitched his hands against the wheel, feeling the rainbow pin almost burning a hole in his pants pocket. He’d meant to leave it in his desk, but once Kono had shown she’d tracked down the primary suspect on their case, his only focus had been finding him and making sure he was taken off the streets as soon as possible. With a slow breath, he carefully reached into his right pocket and retrieved the pin, handing it to Danny without saying a word.

 

Danny eyed the pin for a few moments before looking at Steve and asking, “And where’d you get this?”

 

“Mary…Mary sent it a couple weeks ago. For the Pride Parade,” Steve said quietly, feeling like his heart was literally going to pop out of his chest. His vision seemed to go hazy, and he couldn’t quite manage to take a full breath.

 

“Pull over, Steven,” Danny said just as quietly. “Right now? Danny, we’re on the highway,” Steve argued almost breathlessly, his fingers now tight around the steering wheel. “Yeah, right now,” Danny said almost urgently.

 

Steve fought the panic clambering in his chest as he eased the Camaro to the shoulder of the road and parked, then cut the engine. He swallowed thickly as he put the emergency blinkers on, then regripped the steering wheel.

 

“I need you to do somethin’ for me, Steve, okay?” Danny said from beside him, and his voice sounded strangely distant. In that moment, Steve was mortified because he recognized now that he was on the verge of passing out. Christ, he hadn’t felt this scared since…since he’d come out to Mary.

 

Danny’s warm hand suddenly rested on his back of his neck, and his eyes snapped towards the blonde. “There you are,” Danny said quietly, relief shining in his eyes, “Thought you were gonna wreck us in another couple minutes.” Steve let out a shuddering breath and said, “What?”

 

“I would like to not die in a fiery wreck on the H1, babe, that’s why I told you to pull over,” Danny said carefully stroking the nape of Steve’s neck, “You okay?”

 

Steve swallowed carefully, relaxing in increments at the feel of his friend’s fingers moving across his neck. “Yeah…. Yeah, I think I’m okay now,” he finally said taking his hands from the wheel. Danny unbuckled his seatbelt and twisted in his seat until he could comfortably face the brunette, eyeing the rainbow pin in his hands.

 

“So you’re, uh, you’re goin’ to the parade tomorrow?” he asked carefully. He looked back to Steve, trying to gauge his mindset. He’d never seen Steve actually panic before, not ever, and it kind of terrified him. And Steve’s eyes were locked on the steering wheel again, like he could will the car to move with the power of his mind. When Steve finally jerked a short nod in response, he asked, “To watch or…?”  Steve didn’t move this time, or even speak, and Danny took a deep breath.

 

“Look, um…, this isn’t how I ever thought this conversation would go down, and since it looks like I’m gonna have to do the talking for the both of us, like I usually do, how ‘bout I throw a scenario or three out there and you…you nod or grunt or whatever if I’m on the right track,” he said quietly.

 

“Danny…,” Steve said quietly, regripping the steering wheel, glancing at his side mirror to see if it was safe to restart the car and pull back into traffic. He needed out of the Camaro as soon as possible. “Can you not have another panic attack on me, Steven, ‘cause I might have one with you this time,” Danny countered gripping Steve’s forearm and squeezing.

 

“I-I don’t have panic attacks,” Steven sputtered out indignantly. Danny chuckled and said, “Yeah, okay, sure thing, SuperSEAL.” They both were silent then, Danny’s hand unmoving from Steve’s forearm. He felt the sturdy muscle twitching against his hand, and he couldn’t help but grin.

 

“Grace gave me this tie last year, after I took her to swim with the dolphins. I don’t know if I ever told you about that, but she loved it. Made me promise to take her again this year, actually, make it a father/daughter thing,” he started carefully. Steve took a deep breath, then another, letting Danny’s voice sooth his mangled nerves.

 

“A few weekends after that was the, uh, the parade. So, I asked Rachel if it would be okay for me to take Gracie because…I didn’t want to hide anything from our daughter, just like I didn’t hide anything from her when…when we first got together,” Danny continued, letting the feel of Steve’s skin ground him in the moment. His mind desperately was telling him to shut the hell up, to just keep pretending like he had been the past year, but once he started talking, he knew he couldn’t – wouldn’t – stop until he’d said everything he’d been holding in since Steve had showed up on his doorstep all those months ago.

 

“The…the foundation sent me…an invitation last year,” Steve whispered with his eyes closed, “I…I….” Danny nodded slowly and said, “You couldn’t go, could you?” Steve shuddered under his touch, hot tears burning behind his lids. Christ, he was so _tired_ of hiding who he was, especially from the man who’d quickly become his best friend on the whole island.

 

“Can you do somethin’ for me, Steve?” Danny whispered again, moving his thumb over the brunette’s skin. Steve sniffled slightly and let out a slow breath before nodding. “I just want you to look at me for a second,” Danny spoke softly. It took a little bit, but Steve’s eyes finally found his, and Danny hated the utter terror he saw in those deep blue orbs.

 

“Grace and I are…going to the Kids’ Pride Picnic tonight at Kakaako Waterfront. It’s…specifically for kids with parents – or…or a parent – who…who’s not exactly straight,” he said slowly. Steve’s eyes widened, and his jaw fell open on a small gasp. “Like I said,” Danny whispered finally pulling his hand away, “Not exactly how I thought this conversation would go down, if it even ever did.”

 

“I…I only ever told Mary,” Steve said softly, “Before my dad sent us away…, when…when I found out we were gonna be separated like that…. I just didn’t want any secrets between us, ya know.” Danny nodded slightly and held the pin out towards him. Steve carefully took it and went to slip it back in his pocket, but Danny shook his head.

 

“Why did you finally decide to tell me about this, Steve?” he asked. Steve shrugged and curled his hand tightly around the small pin. He quickly wet his lips before whispering, “You’re…you’re my best friend, the…the only real friend I have here.”

 

“Babe…,” Danny said quietly, “You’ve got Chin and Kono, too. Hell, even Kamekona. You’ve got more than friends here, you’ve got family.” Steve dropped his head as tears once again burned his eyes. He would _not_ cry in front of Danny, not on his life.

 

“If you want…, I’m sure Gracie would love to have you with us tonight,” Danny said, “I know I would.” A lone tear finally escaped from the corner of Steve’s right eye and Danny carefully reached up to wipe it away. “Maybe you’re not as alone as you think you are out here, Steven,” he whispered.

 

A knock on Danny’s window startled both men, and Steve nearly had his weapon out of the center console before he recognized Kono’s confused face. He rolled the passenger window down after a moment, and Kono immediately asked, “You guys alright??”

 

“Yeah, yeah, we’re good, Kono. What’s up?” Danny answered with a grin. Kono’s eyebrows shot up and she said, “Brah, you’re sitting on the side of the H1, you know that, right? And this Camaro is kinda well-known, so somebody called 911 a few minutes ago, and the dispatcher called me. I thought you guys were headed back to the Palace?”

 

“We are, just got sidetracked,” Steve said, and Danny wasn’t surprised at how steady his voice was. If Steve was good at anything, it was compartmentalizing in the middle of a volatile (whether physical or emotional) situation. Kono, though, still looked more than a little concerned.

 

“You wanna follow us back, make sure we make it in one piece?” Steve asked grinning. “Like you’d let me keep up with you,” Kono said finally relaxing with a grin as well, “Just…maybe don’t stop on a major highway next time you wanna have super-secret bro conversations.”

 

“Get outta here, Kalakaua,” Danny sniped playfully, though he wasn’t surprised when she handed over the spot cleaner she’d mentioned having. “Maybe you should keep it, Danny,” she said, a playful glint in her eyes, “Works on more than just dirt stains.” “Get. Outta. Here. Now,” Danny said, and Steve almost busted out laughing at the flush on the blonde’s cheeks.

 

Kono chuckled before winking at him and heading back to her car, as Danny scrambled to stuff the small stick tube in the glove compartment. Steve watched her pull off from behind them, quietly saying, “I take it she knows about….”

 

“Of course she does. Figured it out after the shooting at the football game, when she and I had to…,” Danny said, his cheeks burning even hotter as he went to buckle his seatbelt. “I thought you liked that part o’ the undercover gig,” Steve said going to finally start the engine. “Would rather it had been you,” Danny mumbled, snorting when Steve actually stalled the car instead of starting it.

 

“Jesus, Danny,” Steve said with wide eyes, his own cheeks flushing now. “Oh, come on, you asked for that one,” Danny said chuckling, a relieved sigh escaping his lips, “That was for this morning, asshole.” Steve took a deep breath and said, “I’m sorry, Danny, I am, I came across really judgmental, and--.”

 

“Don’t even worry about it. It was a dick move on my part, puttin’ it out there like that without any kinda… To just expect you to see the tie and know what it meant and be okay with it--.” This time, Steve cut Danny off with a hand across his mouth.

 

Danny hesitated for all of a half-second before licking his palm, laughing heartily when Steve jerked his hand back. “Better ways to shut me up, Steven,” he said softly. Steve took a deep breath as he locked eyes with his friend.

 

“One o’ these days, I might actually take you up on that challenge, Daniel, but we should…we should probably get back to the office. You know, before somebody calls 911 again and somebody other than Kono shows up,” he said slowly. Danny hesitated to answer, seeing shades of that earlier fear coming over the brunette’s face again.

 

“You’re the one drivin’,” he finally said, his own face becoming just as sheltered. “Danny…,” Steve whispered. “Drive, Steven,” Danny said quietly, turning towards the passenger window. Steve sighed and started the car. Just when he thought his life could actually start to make sense…

 

With another sigh, he checked the passing traffic before carefully pulling back onto the highway. Needless to say, it was going be a long ride back to the Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me, guys, really! Blame my Muse for this one! *runs away again*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the inspiration comes, the inspiration comes. Enjoy!

Danny leaned against the Camaro outside Rachel’s house, his arms crossed tightly over his chest and a frown marring his features. As he waited for Grace, he couldn’t help but recall his conversation with Steve. The SEAL had pretty much come out and said he was bisexual, just like Danny, but the brunette had thrown his walls right back up at the idea that anyone other than Danny would find out.

 

Danny more than understood that fear; he’d lived it growing up in New Jersey. He remembered the fear as he broke down and told Matt the night before he left for college. Matt had just looked at him like he was a fool for waiting so long to share something so vital to who he was.

 

He remembered the fear that had nearly consumed him as he’d told his parents, not too long after he’d been accepted into the police academy. Eddie Williams had been shocked, to say the least, but he’d also accepted his son with little else than the tightest hug Danny had ever received from _anybody_. And Clara? Well, all she wanted to know was if he’d at least consider a surrogate so she could still have grandchildren, before going back to preparing that night’s dinner.

 

The gate suddenly started to creak open, and Danny perked up at the sound of Grace’s running footsteps. “Danno!” Grace said excitedly, squeezing through the opening in the gate and launching herself into his arms. Her mother had dressed in her sensible black shorts that came to her knees, a bright pink tanktop with a glittering rainbow-colored pineapple, and pink tennis shoes.

 

“Oh, Monkey, I need you to stop growin’!” he said picking her up and squeezing her close. Grace laughed heartily and said, “Sorry, Danno, no can do!” Danny smiled and kissed her cheek before setting her down and opening the door so she could climb into the passenger seat.

 

“We’re going to the parade again, Danno?” Grace asked buckling in dutifully. “No, Monkey, that’s tomorrow morning, remember?” he said smiling gently as he closed the door. “Oh, yeah. Tonight’s the picnic,” she said swinging her feet in that carefree way that most kids had. Danny sighed softly as Rachel finally made her way out of the gate with Grace’s weekend bag in tow.

 

“She’s really excited about this weekend,” his ex-wife spoke politely, handing over the small pink backpack, “The school has really been heavy on supporting children of…gay or bisexual parents.” Danny nodded and took the bag, responding, “She’s been tellin’ me about the stuff they’ve done at school for Pride Week.” Rachel’s lips quirked, and she said, “She’s really proud of you, Daniel, and not just because…. She’s just really proud of _you_. I hope you know that.”

 

Danny grinned softly and said, “Yeah, I know, but…it’s nice to hear sometimes.” Rachel grinned and motioned towards their daughter. “You better get going before she climbs out and starts walking to Kakaako,” she said chuckling softly. Danny looked back and saw that Grace was starting to squirm in her seat, impatience written all over her face. “She’s her father’s daughter,” Rachel said goodheartedly.

 

Danny smirked and gave his ex-wife a polite hug before tossing the backpack in the backseat and climbing into the driver’s seat. “I’ll, uh, I’ll have her back before 3 on Sunday,” he said looking to Rachel. “Make it 7…, if you want,” she said hesitantly.  Danny couldn’t think of a thing to say in response. “I know this weekend is…important to you, especially with her, so…a few extra hours are the least I can do,” Rachel added, clasping her hands together and shrugging.

 

“Thanks, Rachel. Really,” Danny said quietly. Rachel nodded succinctly, offered a lopsided grin as a goodbye, then turned and headed back inside. The gate ambled shut behind her, and Danny took another deep breath as he started the car.

 

For all the ugliness that was their divorce, and despite how much he hated the limited visitation schedule he’d fought tooth and nail to get, Rachel had been completely understanding the previous year when he’d asked to take Gracie to the Pride Parade. To give him even more time this weekend for the events was a testament to the woman he’d originally fallen in love with all those years ago.

 

“You okay, Danno?” Grace asked quietly from beside him. “Am I okay, of course I’m okay, Monkey. I’m really excited about this weekend, ya know, but I, um, I wanna ask you somethin’? And you can take however long you need to answer, okay?” Danny said pulling away from Rachel’s house. “Ask away, Danno!” Grace said bouncing in her seat.

 

“Well…, how would you, um, how would you feel about…about Uncle Steve comin’ with us tonight?” Danny asked slowly. Grace looked at him with a tilt of her head, her brown eyes locked on the side of his face. Moments like these, Danny missed when she was just a toddler. She looked at him now like Rachel used to when she was trying to figure out how to answer him without starting an argument.

 

“Any answer is the right answer, Monkey, no pressure, I promise,” he said grinning and glancing at her, not wanting her to feel like she had to give in to anything, especially this weekend. Sure, Grace understood (as much as a child could) her father’s sexuality and accepted it as just part of who he was, but to ask her to begin to understand how that affected his life in the multitude of ways it did… Even _he_ wasn’t sure what he was asking her for in that moment.

 

“Are you and Uncle Steve…together? Like you and mom used to be?” Grace asked slowly. “No, Monkey, we’re not together,” Danny said chuckling, thinking to himself, _Judging by how today went, we might never be_. “But he…he likes boys and girls, like…like you do?” she asked. Danny hesitated to answer this time; he knew it wasn’t his place to out Steve, even if was just to Grace. And with how hard it had been for Steve to even admit it to Danny, the blonde could only imagine how he’d struggle to tell Grace.

 

“Gracie, you remember how scared I was to tell you that-that I…sometimes liked boys…the same way I liked your mom?” he asked slowly. Grace nodded with an intensity that was beyond her years. “But you shouldn’t have been, Danno. It’s just me,” she said, an innocent smile spreading slowly across her face. Danny couldn’t help but smile in return. Seems his baby girl might just be onto something, and she didn’t even know it.

 

“Yeah, well…, you gotta let Uncle Steve tell you in his own way if that’s the case, okay? Because it’s a hard thing to do, even when it shouldn’t be,” he said reaching over and taking her left hand. “Okay, Danno,” Grace said squeezing his hand and turning her gaze to the passing scenery. Danny’s heart swelled with pure love in that moment, and he didn’t try to hide the smile that came to his face. He only hoped Steve felt brave enough to actually have that conversation sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm....What will happen next? Let me know what you guys think! As always, kudos and comments feed my greedy Muse!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's the big picnic scene you guys have been clamoring for XD

Steve sat tucked away near the back of the large parking lot to Kakaako Waterfront Park, sunglasses firmly in place as he watched crowds of adults and children stream in and out the park. The sprawling lawn was covered in various booths, rainbow-striped flags hung from nearly every tree, and he could smell the beginnings of a large picnic. A large mural-style banner hung over the steps leading up to the park, LGBT Legacy Foundation Kid’s Pride Picnic printed across it in bubbly lettering reminiscent of a child’s blocky handwriting. The sun was already halfway to setting over the horizon, and Steve spotted what looked like hundreds of torches being lit along the pathways.

 

He checked his phone for what seemed like the fifth time in the past 10 minutes, but there was still no contact from Danny. Steve had texted him about an hour after Danny had left the Palace to go pick up Grace, saying he’d meet him at the park. Danny had simply messaged back, “OK.” With a heavy sigh, Steve reached up to start the Silverado.

 

“Uncle Steve!!” Grace screamed out suddenly from a few feet away. Steve looked up and saw the small girl dashing towards his truck, Danny not too far behind her. A relieved smile came to his face, and he pulled the keys from the ignition. When he finally climbed from the truck, Grace jumped into his arms and latched her arms around his neck.

 

Steve swallowed thickly and hugged her close, swinging the Silverado door shut as he looked to Danny. “Thanks for comin’, babe,” Danny said grinning. “Of course,” Steve said quietly, rubbing his hands gently over Grace’s back.

 

“I meant to text you when we parked, but you know me and my goofy thumbs,” Danny said, “Traffic was a bear, so we ended up parking over near Ala Moana, had to walk over here.” Steve nodded and finally set Grace down, though he was surprised when she kept a fairly tight grip on his left hand. “I hope you haven’t eaten yet, Uncle Steve,” she said smiling up at him.

 

“I think I have enough room for the picnic, sweetheart,” Steve said with a small grin. As they headed towards the grassy park, Danny spoke quietly, “You’re really okay with bein’ here?” Steve looked to him, a half-grin on his face. “Yeah, Danno, I’m good,” he said softly.

 

Grace practically pulled Steve along the lit sidewalks, and they stopped at booth after booth over the next two hours. There was face-painting and photo stands and even balloon animals. Grace went crazy over the caricature artist, the t-shirt design booth, and the temporary tattoo booth. There was a ceramic pineapple finger-painting contest that he cajoled Danny into participating in, and Danny managed to convince him to buy a commemorative three-mug set so he, Steve, and Grace could all have one.

 

Steve was shocked at how many kids there were at the event, but he was even more shocked at how many adults were present. He’d not been that involved in the LGBT Legacy Foundation in the past year, only offering a small monthly donation in support of various local events and national fundraisers. He knew – obviously – that the LGBT community on the island wasn’t exactly small, but to see everyone coming together for something like this, to support the children of that community? It made him even more proud to call Oahu home.

 

As they finally made their way through the food line well after dark, Steve searched around for a spot they could all sit, while trying not to feel overwhelmed by the hordes of people traversing their way through the event. Once they had their plates piled up, Danny gently grasped his elbow and led them to a small picnic table set away from the largest of the crowd.

 

“Did you have fun tonight, Uncle Steve?” Grace asked once she was seated, rolling her eyes when Danny tucked a large paper towel into the front of her shirt. “Yeah, Gracie, I did. Thanks for lettin’ me tag along with you guys,” Steve said sitting down across from her. Danny sat down beside her and grinned. “I’m glad you came. It wasn’t this crowded last year, so I guess word got out about it,” he said tucking a napkin into his own shirt collar.

 

“Danno and I are going to the parade tomorrow. You should come to that, too. It’s even more fun!” the small girl said before scooping a large piece of baked fish into her mouth. “Gracie…,” Steve said slowly. Danny locked eyes with him, silently encouraging him. Steve took a deep breath before staring down at his own plate of food. His heart thudded in his chest, and he clenched his fists under the table.

 

“I would, sweetheart, but…,” he started, trying to breathe around the panic that seemed to be overwhelming him for the second time that day. “Steve,” Danny said quietly, “Please don’t pass out in front o’ her.”

 

Steve’s eyes jerked up, and he huffed out a laugh at the humor in his friend’s eyes. “Right,” he whispered shakily. He slowly pulled the rainbow pin from his pocket, taking another deep breath before holding it out to Grace. She wiped her hands before carefully taking the small pin from him, a smile coming to her face. “It’s really pretty!” she said excitedly, “It matches Danno’s tie!”

 

“My, um, my sister Mary sent it to me a couple weeks ago…for the, um, for the parade,” Steve said slowly. Danny moved around to his side, sitting down and putting an arm around his waist, carefully squeezing him in support. “Oh, so you’re already going? You should _definitely_ come with me and Danno, then!” Grace offered, “I already know the best spot where we can see the whole thing without--.”

 

“Gracie, baby, let him finish, okay?” Danny finally spoke up, his arm still steady around Steve’s back. Grace looked at her father with a sudden understanding, remembering their conversation when he’d picked her up from her mother’s house. “Sorry, Danno,” she said quietly.

 

Steve took a deep breath and said, “Yeah, I’m goin’, sweetheart. But, um…, the…the foundation actually….”  He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t force those words past his lips, not even now, not even with Danny at his side. Because Grace was a child, no matter her understanding of her father’s own sexuality, he couldn’t….

 

“Breathe, Steven. Just breathe,” Danny whispered from beside him. Steve looked at him with pain-filled eyes, his chest tight all over again. “It’s just me, Uncle Steve,” Grace said gently, “You can…you can tell me if you want to.” Steve’s eyes shot to hers, then back to Danny’s, feeling something akin to betrayal. “Babe…,” Danny whispered knowingly.

 

Steve suddenly jerked away from his touch, standing as a sense of loss he’d never thought he’d feel again hit him in the sternum. “You had no right, Danny,” he whispered through gritted teeth, “None!” Danny watched Steve practically bolt towards his truck, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

 

“Danno, I’m sorry, I didn’t--.” 

 

“Hey, hey, none o’ that, Monkey. That wasn’t your fault at all, I promise. What do you say we get on outta here? I’ll order us some good pizza, and we can watch whatever you wanna watch tonight, okay?” Danny said smiling at her. Grace’s smile was forced, he could tell, but she helped him gather their various bags up with no complaint. He didn’t know if he’d see Steve again before Monday, but he spent the drive home hoping against hope that he hadn’t just lost his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs away for the 3828th time*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, when I originally wrote this chapter, I wasn't all that happy with it. I think I can say that about this story in general, but this chapter in particular. Then I left alone for a little bit, and went back to it. And ya know...I'm really proud of it now. I hope you guys enjoy it, too!

Steve jolted awake as the sun began its trek just over the horizon, his eyes squinting against the bright orange light. He groaned softly and swallowed against the dry feeling in his mouth. He’d come home the night before and immediately pulled down the bottle of Highland Park scotch whiskey he kept on hand for the bad nights, nights when the memories of his SEAL days got too much to handle, nights when his mind conjured up every single mistake he’d ever made since leaving Oahu as a teen, nights when he needed to sleep a dreamless sleep.

 

He’d taken that bottle and trudged out to his backyard, plopping down in one of the Adirondack chairs and drinking nearly a third of it before his mind finally blanked out, that scarring feeling of betrayal at knowing Danny had told _his_ secret to someone – even if it was his precious daughter –  finally fading to static in his inebriated brain. The humid fall air had lulled him even further, and he’d ended up passing out right where he sat. Now, his entire body ached from sleeping in a chair specifically not made for that purpose, and his mind wasn’t too keen on working at its usual pace, either.

 

Groaning once more, he pushed himself to his feet, pausing when a wave of nausea threatened to overtake him. Navy Reservist aside, he was still a proud sailor, and he would _not_ throw up, especially in the backyard. After taking a few shallow breaths, he made his way inside and up to his bathroom. He tossed aside his three-minute shower rule for the morning, taking nearly a half-hour to allow the hot steam to open his pores and help detoxify his system.

 

When he finally emerged from his bathroom no longer stinking of liquor, he felt mildly better, but he knew he needed to eat as soon as possible. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d ate a solid meal, and drinking on an empty stomach wasn’t the brightest of ideas. It wasn’t until he’d pulled out a worn SEAL tanktop that he remembered about the Pride Parade that morning…and leaving Mary’s rainbow pin on the picnic table with Danny and Grace.

 

Sighing heavily, he reached for his phone. He hated to call Danny this early, but…

 

_Steve, please call me._

_Steve, I’m sorry, I am, I know 2nite wasn’t what u expected, but…just plese call me._

_*Please. Told u I had goofy thumbs._

_Babe, Grace is really upset, pls call asap. Or even come by. Please._

 

There were nearly 20 text messages from Danny waiting for him, and even a few missed calls. Steve plopped down on his bed, the tanktop hanging loosely in one hand and his finger hovering over the Call icon. Letting out a shaky breath, he hit the button and put the phone to his ear. It took a few rings, but Danny finally picked up with a groggy, “Yeah?”

 

“Hey…, uh….,” Steve started, but Danny immediately cut him off, quietly snapping, “You can’t pick up your goddamn phone, Steven? Or send a text to let me know you’re still breathin'?” Steve sighed and rubbed at his temples, Danny’s anger radiating through the phone to make his headache even worse.

 

“I’m sorry, Danny,” he whispered painfully, “I…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset Grace.”

 

And just like that, Danny felt the fear and anger leave his sleep-heavy body.

 

“Oh, babe…, that’s not on you, okay? That’s on me, 100 percent, you hear me? I didn’t…. I was just tryin’ to…. You’re safe with us, you know that, right?” he said quietly, “It’s…it’s just us, babe. Hell, it’s not like I have any room at all to judge you for anything, let alone…let alone this.”

 

“I know that, Danny, I just…,” Steve said.

 

“Are you goin’ today?” Danny asked quietly, just as Grace mumbled for pancakes from beside him. After they’d gotten home, she’d found Steve’s rainbow pin in one of their bags, and that had apparently been the final straw for the façade she’d been keeping up on the ride home. It had taken him nearly an hour to calm her down, and she’d only fallen asleep after Danny had agreed that she could sleep in his bed that night.

 

“Okay, Monkey, okay, I’ll make ya pancakes. Can you go get cleaned up, sweetheart? And set the table for me once you’re done?” he said gently cajoling her from the bed. Once she’d finally left his room, the door shutting quietly behind her, Danny turned his attention back to his phone call.

 

“You didn’t answer me, babe,” he said softly. “I, um…, I need to…stop by and…get that pin…if that’s okay,” Steve said just as softly, “Maybe some pancakes, too?”

 

Danny snorted a small laugh and said, “I’ll make extra, yeah. Get your ass over here, SuperSEAL.” Steve’s lips quirked up and he finally stood, moving to his closet. “Be there in 30, Danno,” he said softly. They said their goodbyes before Steve ended the call, eyeing his pressed dress whites hanging on the back of the closet door. His gaze moved over the awards, the medals, and even his polished SEAL trident with a sense of true accomplishment.

 

However, it was in that moment that the brunette started to realize something important, something that had been dancing on the edges of his mind since he’d stormed off from Danny and Grace the previous night. He wasn’t just a Navy SEAL, he wasn’t just the head of a special law enforcement task force, and he wasn’t _just_ a bisexual man. His life had been defined by absolutes for so long, to start thinking in terms of shades of grey had been almost too much for his mind to handle at once.

 

He grinned down at his uniform once more before reaching into the closet for a comfortable pair of tan cargo pants and a soft cotton black Navy SEAL t-shirt he’d found on Amazon a few weeks ago. It wasn’t flashy or decorative, just had a small golden SEAL trident screen-printed on the upper left side, right where the actual pendant would sit on his uniform jacket. The back had the SEAL motto in stenciled white letters: The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday.

 

After finally dressing, he pocketed his phone and headed out for Danny’s, somewhat hoping his friend at least had fresh coffee brewed when he arrived. Danny had been right about one thing yesterday. He wasn’t as alone on the island as he thought he was, and the SEAL was beginning to think he hadn’t been alone for a while.

 

Danny had just placed the last of the pancakes on a serving platter when he heard Steve’s truck engine pull into the parking lot outside his apartment. He took a deep breath and poured two cups of coffee, pulled out the milk and sugar, and prepared his own cup. It didn’t take long before the front door opened, and Steve appeared in the kitchen doorway moments later.

 

“Hey…,” Steve murmured, slipping his hands in his pockets and leaning against the doorway. “Here, you look like you need it,” Danny said motioning towards the second cup of coffee at his side. Steve grinned halfheartedly but moved towards him.

 

“You know you owe my kid an apology, right?” Danny said quietly before taking a sip from his cup. Steve leaned against the counter facing him, his eyes on his own cup. “I owe you both an apology. More than one,” he said.

 

Danny took another deep breath before fully facing him. “I meant what I said this mornin’, babe. It’s just us. It’s just me, and it’s just Gracie. Not to toot my own horn here, but I like to think that means somethin’ to you after all we been through,” he said quietly. Steve’s hands tightened around his cup, but he said, “You…you _are_ important to me, Danny, both of you.”

 

Danny waited until the brunette’s gaze locked on his own before offering a small grin. “Yeah, well…, you’re important to me, too, you putz. And for the record, up until the end, I, uh, I actually had a lotta fun last night. Gracie did, too,” he said quietly, just as his daughter appeared in the doorway.

 

“Oh…, sorry, Danno,” Grace said turning to walk away, but not before glancing towards Steve. The look in her eyes made the blonde’s heart clench. “Go apologize to her, Steven,” Danny said quietly, taking Steve’s cup and placing it on the counter, “Right now. We’re not talkin’ again until _that_ look is no longer on her face.”

 

Steve let out a nervous breath before heading out of the kitchen. He found Grace on the living room couch, picking nervously at the fabric of her off-white sundress with one hand and clutching something tightly in the other. “What ya got there, Gracie?” he asked easing down beside her.

 

Grace hesitated but slowly unfurled her fingers, revealing the rainbow pin. “I’m sorry, Uncle Steve,” she said quietly. “Hey, hey, no, Gracie, don’t. I’m the one who should be apologizing. I was a real bonehead last night. I’m sorry about that, I’m really…really sorry, sweetheart,” Steve spoke slowly.

 

“Danno told me to wait, to let you tell me, but…I just wanted you to feel safe…like you make Danno and me safe at work,” Grace said finally looking up at him. Steve sighed and said, “Grace…. What I told your dad, what I…what I tried to tell you? I’ve only ever told my sister, and even that was really scary for me.”

 

“And what did she say? When you first told her?” Grace asked. Steve smiled as his cheeks warmed and he slowly answered, “Uh, she…she said that it was a good thing we were gonna be on two different sides o’ the mainland, then, ‘cause…it was gonna be hard enough competing against other girls for a boyfriend in high school…. She would’ve hated to have to compete against me, too.”

 

He heard Danny snort from the kitchen, and he felt true relief course through his veins. “So…you…just like boys?” Grace asked slowly. Steve’s gaze dropped, and he shook his head. “No, I…I, um…,” he said softly. Grace took his hand and gently squeezed. “It’s just me, Uncle Steve,” she said just as softly.

 

Steve looked back to her with a grin, that panic he’d been expecting to feel again just a mild flutter in his stomach this time. “I like…both girls and boys, sometimes,” he said slowly, “Like your dad does.” Grace squeezed his hand again and said, “Danno was scared when he first told me, too.”

 

“Superman Danno was scared o’ somethin’? I don’t believe you!” Steve said in false shock. Grace laughed and held up the small pin in her hand. “You left this,” she said softly. “Here, why don’t you… Why don’t you put it on?” he asked holding out his shirt for her, “Right there?”

 

Grace smiled and carefully placed the pin right below the SEAL trident logo, and Steve put the protective backing on under his shirt. “Think Danno has breakfast ready yet?” he asked smiling more fully. “I hope so, I’m hungry,” Grace said smiling broadly as well. “How ‘bout I go check?” he asked standing. Grace nodded and turned on the television to morning cartoons.

 

When Steve entered the kitchen, Danny couldn’t hide the broad smile that nearly split his cheeks if his life depended on it. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “I should…I should be thanking you,” Steve said just as quietly, moving to stand right in front of his friend. Danny continued smiling up at him, and Steve swore he felt the air shift around them.

 

“You keep lookin’ at me like that, babe, and breakfast won’t get finished,” Danny murmured as Steve’s hands found purchase on the sides of his Hawaiian Pride t-shirt, his eyes moving to Steve’s lips and back, “And I’m gonna bet you have…quite the appetite this mornin’.” Steve felt his cheeks warm, but he quietly shot back, “Oh, you better believe it.”

 

“There’s that Smooth Dog I know,” Danny whispered as Steve slowly leaned down towards him, his own hands sliding around the back of the brunette’s arms. Their lips just brushed when Grace screamed out, “Danno, I’m hungry! When’s breakfast gonna be ready?!” Steve snorted and said, “She’s a demanding little bugger, isn’t she?”

 

“We do not wanna get in between her and her breakfast, no. Plus, if we wanna get a decent parking spot and a good spot to watch the parade, we should head out soon anyway,” Danny said softly. “Right…,” Steve said, his eyes dropping as he moved to pull away. Danny gripped his arms tightly at the motion.

 

“I did not say I didn’t want this, Steven. Hell, I’m kinda hoping this is just the start, to be honest,” he said fervently. Steve’s smile could’ve powered his apartment for a month. “Now, will you let me finish breakfast, or you wanna keep groping me 10 feet away from my kid?” Danny asked jokingly.

 

Steve planted a kiss on his forehead this time before grabbing his coffee cup and heading for the living room, a small bounce in his step. Danny’s eggs might leave much to be desired, but he could cook some damn good pancakes when the time was right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must, must, MUST give a quick shoutout to lcdrsuperseal. A recent comment of theirs actually inspired this final chapter. I'd already had it done, and was quite content with it, but their comment helped me to enhance it all the more. XOXOXO lcdrsuperseal and thank you for being a reader of mine! :)

Steve found the perfect spot on Kalakaua Avenue, where the parade was set to travel down towards the final destination of the Diamond Head Greens. Danny shook his head ruefully as Steve was waved into the cordoned-off parking lot of the Honolulu Zoo by one of the many on-duty HPD officers designated to keep the event in order, but Steve only shrugged.

 

“Immunity and means, Danno,” he said with a smug smile, parking near the front of the half-empty lot, “The HPD’s got a substation a half a mile away, and that’s the perfect spot to see the whole parade, plus we can walk down to Diamond Head Greens for the after-party.”

 

“What’s an after-party?” Grace asked from the back seat. Danny groaned softly and said, “I didn’t take her to that last year for a reason, Steven.”

 

“Oh…. Right,” Steve said with a now awkward smile, “Uh, we can…we can, uh….”

 

“I wanna go, please, Danno, please!” Grace called out, and Steve glanced back at her, then to Danny. “Please, Danno?” he asked, tilting his head and giving his best puppy-dog face. Danny groaned and climbed out of the truck. He helped Grace from the backseat as Steve climbed out as well, meeting them at the front of the vehicle.

 

“At the _first_ sign of--.”

 

“The zoo’s right here, we can take her here instead. Promise,” Steve said with an understanding nod. They each took Grace’s hand and began their trek up Kalakaua Avenue towards the HPD substation, making their way through the throngs of parade goers and island tourists who pretty much covered the sidewalks.

 

There were rainbow flags everywhere, both in storefront windows and along the palm trees that graced both sides of the street. Signs for the parade, the after-party, even LGBT Legacy Foundation brochures skittered across the sidewalks, blown by the warm breeze that was coming off the nearby ocean. Couples of all kinds strolled the streets, hand-in-hand, talking excitedly about what they would see in the parade that morning.

 

Steve tried to take it all in, not believing he was actually there amongst the crowd so openly. Sure, he was just one of what looked like thousands, but he began to feel more and more exposed the closer they got to their destination. His sight started to blur, and he felt his chest tightening. Grace and Danny, though, were clueless to his inner turmoil, and the SEAL didn’t want to bring their happy moods down by losing control of himself now.

 

It wasn’t until they reached the corner of Uluniu Avenue that Danny spotted two people waving wildly in his direction. “Oh, good, they made it,” he said happily.

 

“Danny, hey, over here, brah!” Kono screamed out from across the street. Steve froze on the spot, almost jerking Grace back to him, and Danny by default. “Babe…,” Danny said quietly, “Hey, Steve, it’s alright. It’s just--.”

 

“Please don’t say it’s just Chin and Kono,” Steve said quietly, swallowing thickly as his heart suddenly jumped into overdrive. He was two seconds away from turning heel and jetting back to his truck, and he knew Danny knew it.

 

The blonde took a deep breath and stepped in front of him, bringing Steve’s gaze down to him. “Easy, Steve, easy. I was just gonna say it’s our _ohana_ ,” he said calmly, placing a steady hand on Steve’s chest, “And if you looked a little closer, you wouldn’t be so quick to panic.” Steve’s brows furrowed deeply, and his chest practically heaved trying to get enough oxygen to his lungs, so Danny tilted his head towards their friends.

 

Steve let out a harsh breath through his nose. Danny wouldn’t lie to him, not about this. If he believed the brunette was making a big deal out of nothing, then maybe he actually was for once. Letting out a slower, calmer breath, Danny’s touch a grounding force even more than his words were, the SEAL finally looked closer to Chin and Kono, squinting in the bright morning sun.

 

Chin waved again in their direction, an excited smile on his face. His t-shirt, though, was what stood out most. He wore a simple white cotton shirt with a bright pink upside down triangle encircled with a thick green line. Kono wore a women’s cut t-shirt with the same logo on both sleeves, the word ALLY on the front in bold pink cursive font.

 

“Can we go over now? Or do you wanna continue standing here like the giant goof we all love?” Danny asked softly, a grin playing on his face. Steve locked eyes with him, and the blonde’s eyes shined with hope and affection and…something else that he’d wait until later to try to analyze further. He then turned his gaze to Grace, who had a rather impatient look on her face.

 

“We’re gonna lose our good lookout spot, Uncle Steve,” she said shrugging. Steve sighed softly and nodded at her.  “Lead the way, sweetheart,” he said quietly.

 

“You want me to hold your hand?” Danny asked with a smirk as they headed across the street. “Shut it,” Steve murmured, trying to focus on breathing evenly. “Better me askin’ than Kono,” Danny joked.

 

Grace finally pulled away once they were across the street, slipping through the crowd much to Danny’s dismay. Steve grinned fondly and took his hand to keep him from running off after her, then almost froze again when he realized what he’d done. “Sorry,” he whispered moving to pull his hand back.

 

Danny smirked and tightened his grip around Steve’s hand instead. “Don’t be,” he whispered, “Come on, let’s make sure they actually grabbed my kid, and she didn’t run on up to the substation without us all.” Steve relaxed against the feel of Danny’s palm against his own, trusting the blonde yet again to keep him safe in all the ways that mattered.

 

“Hey, Steve, how’s it,” Chin said smiling openly at them. Steve offered a self-conscious grin and a one-armed embrace, his hand still tight around Danny’s. “Didn’t expect to see you two here,” he answered. Chin chuckled and pulled back.

 

“We’ve got more than a few cousins in the parade, so, ya know, kind of a family duty to show up,” he said, “You?”

 

Steve swallowed, glancing at Danny quickly before answering, “I was…invited to be in the military group up front, but…maybe next year.” Chin nodded knowingly and said, “Woulda been cool to see you up there, yeah. Give me bragging rights at the family reunion next spring.”

 

Steve snorted softly and said, “You knew this whole time, didn’t you?” Chin smiled broadly and handed over a $20 bill to Kono, who had a satisfied smirk on her face. “About you, I mean, I had an inkling. You forget how long I was a detective before you dragged me to Five-0, brah. Kinda hurts a little,” he said.

 

Kono finally spoke up, motioning between him and Danny with the bill, and said, “Like I said, next time, don’t stop on the H1. And for the record, it’s about damn time.” Steve rolled his eyes playfully and pulled her into a one-armed embrace as well. “You’re incorrigible, Kalakaua,” he said in her ear, “Thanks, sweetheart.”

 

“You’re _ohana_ , Steve, simple as that,” Kono responded, “Now let’s get goin’ before this little minx here rips my arm off.” Grace merely smiled up at them, though she continued to try to pull Kono towards their intended destination.

 

“Alright, already, lead the way, Gracie,” Kono said chuckling and allowing the small girl to pull her towards the HPD substation. Chin followed behind with his hands in his pockets, carefully weaving through the crowd.

 

Danny looked up at Steve with his own satisfied grin. “Better?” he asked quietly. Steve took a deep breath and pulled him closer, then leaned down and whispered, “Can you do me a favor?” Danny leaned back slightly and asked, “What do you need?”

 

Steve glanced as his lips before saying, “When I take you out on a proper date….” Words failed him in that moment because all he wanted to do, actually, was take Danny home and not let him out of bed for three days. He paused long enough for the blonde to face him and move close enough that their chests were touching. “Yeah?” Danny asked softly, a curious smile forming.

 

“Wear the rainbow tie,” Steve murmured sneaking a chaste kiss before pulling Danny along after their friends. Danny merely chuckled and squeezed his hand in assent. Funny how one silly little tie could strengthen their bond so significantly, but if it was up to the Jersey man, he’d wear the damn thing every day just for his SuperSEAL to look at him like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, that's the end of another McDanno story my brain has been inspired to write. Thank you so much for taking this ride with me. It's been a learning experience from start to finish!


End file.
